nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Willie Hodges
Welcome Hello Willie Hodges, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Pixel Pop page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 02:55, February 19, 2012 Music The Hot Air theme you put on the page was a Youtube video, and you put it at the very top of the page. If you want to add the theme, please put it somewhere else on the page, mabey under a section heading. Or, even better, you can upload it as an audio file. Thanks for asking, and happy editing, 17:04, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Lesson 1: Hot Air theme music I will be glad to help you with learning to edit! As for adding the theme, you can add it by doing something like this on the Hot Air page: Hot Air theme The theme music to Hot Air (You would add the video here) I'll try to keep helping, and by the way, try to remember to sign your comments by putting 4 of these things -> ~ Cya, 19:07, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long to respond. I was busy this week. Anyway, what is the problem with the gallery? They can be really tricky. I'll just give you a lesson on the basic the part of it: Gallery 'Adding a picture' If you're having trouble with this, what you need to do is click "add a photo" when in the gallery menu. If you're looking for a picture that is already on the wiki, then type in the name you think it is under. Sometimes the gallery will not always find the picture you are looking for, which means that you should click on the photo button. Type in the name you think it is again, and you should probably find it. (Contact me if you still can't find an image). Once you find the image, hover your mouse over it and the name of the image will apear. Go into source mode on editing, and scroll down to the gallery that you are trying to edit. Add the name of the picture into the list on the gallery in source mode. It will then appear in the gallery. If you did find the picture while searching the gallery, just click on the photo and then hit select button in the corner. If you want to move the picture around, just click and drag it into the place you want. I hope this answered your problem, but if it didn't, feel free to tell me the problem and I should be able to teach you how to fix it. 16:24, March 9, 2012 (UTC) P.S I will try to upload some pictures to this tutorial if I can. Unreleased characters The Brain from Maths is probably not actually ever going to be released as a game (It might, but that's just my opinion). I would like to wait to create a page until we are sure that that game is going to be released. If you want to create a page about a upcoming character, keep checking the Nitrome blog every day, because they usually release a preview image of upcoming games and characters. To see some upcoming things that Nitrome has posted, click here. Always ready to help, 00:29, March 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Suggestion Thanks for suggest! You can do this better here: Top 10 list talk:Battle of the Week. 11:18, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Electro Brain Hey, I got to thinking and I think you can go ahead and make a page for the Electro Brain. Just make sure that as long as you do it, don't make the page really short with bad grammer and stuff, ok? Here are some pictures to put on the page: Classic balloon seller brain.PNG|Him selling balloons in the Classic Skin Maths.jpg|Him in Maths Hot_Air_2_B_29.png|Him as a balloon 17:46, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Other users help Of course other users can help. Get as many as you like! I'll even help with the page if you want. ---- P.S - Remember to title your messages on my talk page. Just type in the name of the message up in the top-right corner where it says "Add the section headline". like this -> http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/d/d7/Add_subject.PNG 18:14, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Help If you need help Willie, you can always ask me. I'll be able to answer your questions every day. -- 19:38, March 24, 2012 (UTC) How to play Move the block with the ← and → keys. When you press one arrow key, the block with rotate in the direction of the pressed button. For example, if you press ←, the block will move left. Pressing ↑ or ↓ will make Gunbrick shoot. -- 01:11, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Help If you play in on the big screen, you often have to wait 5-10 minutes for it to load (at least I have to). It should load instantly. If it isn't loading, try playing it on the big screen. When you play it on the big screen, you have the option to increase the size of the screen to the logo size (native resolution, 50x50 pixels), or after it has been decreased increase it to the full screen size (550x550 pixels). I recommend you try to play and load the game on the big screen, as they you can increase the resolution. Link to page where you can play it on the big screen: http://www.nitrome.com/games/gunbrick/ . -- 13:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::When you go to play the one for the logo, when you click the logo (clicking to play the game), a Nitrome logo should appear, and three yellow boxes should come up. A big rectangular box on top will have a triangle, and below will be two smaller boxes; one will have a square with the edges being arrows, and another box will have a gear in it. Do these come up when you click the game logo?-- 15:29, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Do you have the most recent update of Adoble Flash? That may be the problem. Try updating it. -- 15:36, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Another tip Well guess what, I'm also encountering the problem. If you want to play the game in full screen (550x550), and you get the white screen, try refreshing the page. You may have to refresh it multiple times. -- 22:31, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Changing your username I've seen other people do it, but I myself do not know how to. However, whilst searching around wikia I found a tutorial that shows what to do: Help Wiki: Help Changing your username This should solve your problem. -- 00:50, May 16, 2012 (UTC)